1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color television camera, and more particularly to an optical system adapted to be incorporated in the color television camera in front of image pick-up tubes. The optical system for the color television camera in accordance with this invention is particularly comprised of a zoom lens system and a plurality of prisms for separation of color.